


正确的问题

by bleueblanche



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleueblanche/pseuds/bleueblanche
Summary: 22次Spock说了no，1次Kirk说了yes。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211167) by [centrifuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrifuge/pseuds/centrifuge). 



1.

“Spock，帮我一下。” Kirk没有从他拖着的尸体那儿抬起头。Spock斜视着挂在他肩上失去知觉的的攻击者。

“不，”他回答道。

 

  1.   
“好吧，我认为很明显我们—”



“不，” Spock打断了他的话，并把一个大大的红色皱眉脸贴上他们上次去过的度假星球。“那里仍未准许你再去。”

 

  1.   
“嘿——Spock，你有没有过——”



“没有。”

 

  1.   
“你除了‘不’以外还能说些别的吗？”Kirk恼怒地大喊，以过猛的力道把他的平板摔在桌上。



“不，” Spock说，就因为他高兴。

 

  1.   
“但要是我们返回去，并且—”



“不，” Spock说，他用力向下推Kirk的肩直至Kirk坐下并用赤裸裸的布满血丝的眼睛盯着他。

 

  1.   
“你是这里人吗？”Kirk对大使的助手说，他的目光逗留在她双肩的桃色光泽上。“我的意思是，我们也许应该花一些时间来比较星图。”



Spock在那女孩的左肩后面出现，恶狠狠地说了个无声的“不”，Kirk得意的笑容冻结成一个非常不讨人喜欢的表情，于是她笑着走开了。Kirk对Spock做了个粗鲁的表情，而他回以一个点头。

“我只是在—”

“不。”

 

  1.   
Kirk从肩上递给Spock一张表，Spock感觉到它碰到了他的肩，于是把它从舰长的手里拿过去。“你从来没厌倦过一直这样负面吗？“



“不。” Spock允许自己露出一个秘密的微笑。

 

  1.   
“所以我们的计划是—”



“不，” Spock说，把他的手从底盘推到最近的月亮上的监听站。

 

  1.   
“可我以为你在和Uhura约会，” Kirk显然是困惑地说道，看着她走近Bones以及他的头亲密地倾向她的。



“不，” Spock回答，惊讶于自己这么容易就说出来了。

 

  1.   
“不，” Spock严厉地说，Kirk不好意思地把监控控制器周围的面板放回原位。



 

  1.   
“不！” 那个自杀式爆炸手引爆自身时，Spock俯冲并扑倒了Kirk。



 

  1.   
“不，” Spock从Kirk手中接过临时引爆装置并将之重组回三录仪。“我们需要这个。”



“我讨厌等待，”Kirk叹了口气。

 

  1.   
“你就不能别打断—”



“不，” Spock说。“偶尔可以。”他纠正道。

 

  1.   
“她的状况有什么变化吗？”Kirk轻声问道，他坐在Spock旁边，近到足以用自己的身体撑起他。Spock让自己疲惫的肌肉放松一点，靠着Kirk。



“不，” Spock说，他的双眼注视着她脸上任何微小的动作。

 

  1.   
“不，” Spock低头看着自己的双手，脸上发绿。



 

  1.   
“这不是一个好主意吗？” Kirk自鸣得意地说，以一种完全不安全的方式悬在一个猛禽战斗机的下面，电弧焊接着一个看起来是核弹头外壳的东西。



“不，” Spock热切地说。

 

  1.   
“Spock，你知道这是什么吗？”



“不，” Spock皱起眉头，接过那个装置并把它在手中翻转。“但我估计大约十分钟四十三秒后我会知道。”

 

  1.   
“不，” Spock把引爆装置从Kirk手上拿走，把它重组回通讯像章。



 

  1.   
“不，” Spock把引爆装置从Kirk手上拿走，把它重组回相位枪。



 

  1.   
“不，” Spock把引爆装置从Kirk手上拿走，把它拆回到一瓶威士忌和一片脏兮兮的破布。“我要告诉你多少次？”



“我不知道你要那瓶威士忌，”Kirk回答，被逗乐了。

“舰长，你不知道的关于我的事可以填满一个黑洞。” Spock举起瓶子，喝了一大口然后递给Kirk。 “但我知道你讨厌等待。”

“你从来没有停止以你那耀眼飞跃的逻辑给我带来惊喜。”Kirk喝了一口又把瓶子递回来。

“我的目标是取悦。” [噢，大副你在反讽吗？]

“大多数情况下，我的目标是对方的心，”Kirk若有所思地说。“但是你的心在一个不同的位置。”

“所以呢？“

“没什么，”Kirk踢了一脚石头，露出一个Spock不太能理解的小小的神秘微笑。

 

  1.   
Kirk对着Kavortian女祭司迷人地微笑，她将一只紫色的手放在他手臂上的样子使得Spock脑内的‘这-只-会-以泪-结束’警报疯狂拉响。



“舰长，我可以和你说句话吗？”Spock牢牢地抓住Kirk肘部上方，引导他走出贵宾厅。

“当然，Spock。是你的瓦肯第六感有反应了吗？是克林贡人在密谋制造麻烦吗？”

“如果我允许你继续与那名女祭司无耻的调情，我预计有百分之八十三的可能你们会上床，” Spock说，拉着他匆忙穿过走廊。他看到了一个保管衣物的贮藏室便打开门，把Kirk推进去。

“嘿！你他妈的在干什么？！”

“一点二个小时后仪式结束我会回来找你。”他关上门，将锁头转到对准锁孔的位置。

“你为什么不能像个正常人一样说一个小时十二分钟？嘿！放我出去！”

“不。” Spock通过门上的裂缝说。“你必须停止这种行为，否则我不得不亲自阻止你。” 

 

  1.   
“你受不了我那样看其他人，对吗？”Kirk气喘吁吁地说。他从下往上舔着Spock发绿的脖子，使他抽了一口气。



“不，” Spock咆吼着，把他的头拉过来咬上他的嘴，轮番亲吻和啃咬。Kirk长这么大从来没有这么欲火焚身过。

 

+1.  
“Spock，”Kirk轻声说，指尖划过他太阳穴旁的黑色刘海，“你能想象没有我的人生吗？”

“我看你已经学会问正确的问题了，” Spock说道，他把他们的手指缠到一起，用鼻子轻蹭Kirk的下巴。

“是的，”Kirk回答道，当他微笑时Spock感觉到了他皮肤下肌肉的移动。


End file.
